


Music of their Hearts (drabble)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding dance, Weddings, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Fluffy first wedding dance drabble because it's always missing Thomas Hunt hour
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)





	Music of their Hearts (drabble)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The warmth of his reassuring hand on her lower back begged her closer. His thumb caressing her ever so lightly. Her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she nestled safely in the crook of his neck.

They swayed gently together. The clatter and cheers of those around them distant, even their song was a faint background melody. Their touch and the beating of their hearts all that kept them grounded. The reception faded away until it was just the two of them.

“You are my world.” His beard tingled against her cheek as he nuzzled into her. “I love you, Mrs. Hunt.”

Her eyes opened again, if only just to steal a glimpse of her husband and that smile that illuminated his face all for her. “I love you too, Mr. Hunt.”

He brushed his lips over hers slowly and softly, wanting nothing more than to pause the moment. No number of romantic films had prepared him for this, for the love he felt for her. Suddenly, every film he had ever made fell flat in comparison to the real thing. 

They finally broke apart as others began moving around them; the song had changed and they hadn’t even noticed, but it made no difference to them. They continued drifting together, lost in step to their own time and swaying to the music of their hearts. 


End file.
